Talk:Nörd Viking
Will be my favourite Rig :D *when I unlock it... Chuck1551 (talk) 10:53, September 25, 2012 (UTC) If I unlock it. Rank 3 is hard as hell. 18:25, September 25, 2012 (UTC) This beast of a BigRig is the only reason i played ranked games for, the only reason I ever went online for, It was hard to earn, but in the end it was worth it though.BigRig2Beast (talk) 22:41, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Meh, I don't really feel like this rig is worth losing sleep over. I'm not bothered to unlock it anymore, I don't think it's really worth all the effort. 01:44, September 26, 2012 (UTC) From that point of view you are correct, I don't think attempting to reach the final rank is really worth it now that I think about it, like I stated before the online ranked games can be very ridiculous, or rather the cheaters who compete in them...BigRig2Beast (talk) 02:08, September 26, 2012 (UTC) It's more that I keep running into people who just wreck you, people who have boost/collision hacks. It is really just getting old, I don't think that some virtual big rig is worth getting angry over. You saw how I was yesterday, right? I really don't think that it is worth the effort anymore. I'll just stick to my Tough Kitty Jormungand /Banana Bandit Kodiak. Besides, I don't think you can make it to level 4 within this timeframe. 02:14, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Yeah your right and losing a race and going back a couple of points doesn't motivate me much either.BigRig2Beast (talk) 02:25, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Tmi1080 (talk) 03:00, September 26, 2012 (UTC)Yeah Dune is right and I love the Viking and all but right now I'll stick to my falling man Patriot 80 but I'll never be able to unlock the Nord Viking thanks to the retards who thought of vehicles being unlocked by trophies I really hope that if they reintroduce the Viking I hope that it isn't unlocked by trophies that are related to a stupid trophy that really can piss you off because it can really piss people off like Ranked Streak, Hero, Hire me. Sammy if you're reading this get as angry as you want but I hope that they don't do trophy unlock method again because I'd get so pissed off at those A******* online who try to wreck you all the time Tmi1080 (talk) 03:19, September 26, 2012 (UTC)You know one night where I kept losing XP I just got so mad though I just said F**** This because It's just too hard so that explains why I hate playing online in MSPR They really should reintroduce the trophy unlocking cars, but also have the unlock keys like I said. MotorStorm is hard as hell and thats a good thing, it keep you playing and coming back for more. Sammyrock0087 (talk) 19:41, October 9, 2012 (UTC) That's the thing, I've completed pretty much every other game apart from MotorStorm. It's not like there's any "class-killer" vehicles, because they all have there strengths and weaknesses. You have to master all of them to get the results. Chuck1551 (talk) 19:58, October 9, 2012 (UTC) My favorite Big Rig in the entire Motorstorm series. 14:40, July 4, 2014 (UTC)A Wikia Contributor You can't deny though..... That this Big Rig is one sexy machine. The Cherrybomber (talk) 16:54, September 3, 2019 (UTC)